Favors
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Chad knows about Sonny's musical talents and he ask for a favor. ONE SHOT! There is an important Author note inside though.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before I start, I would like to say a few things. Most of you guys are thinking, "Another One-Shot by DisneyLover903? She is supposed to be continuing her other stories like 'Before' and 'Facebook Foreigners'!" Well, I am having major writer's block on those stories. 'Mistakes' is partly written. I have the plot line figured out and the next chapter written. I just accidently left it in my purse and that is missing. So as soon as I find it, I will post. But until then, I have had a bunch of one shot ideas that I am posting. Please Enjoy, and Review! **

Summary: Chad knows about Sonny's musical talent and he asks her for a favor.

SPOV

I sat in my dressing room, looking through my music book. It was full of my older stuff. Surprisingly they were all about the strangest things. There was even one about rubber chickens! As a proceeded through the book, the topics started to change. At the beginning, they were all funny, but now they were about love. That's right, 4 little letters. They were kind of gushy, but they all had a little twist. One of my personal favorites is Gift of a Friend. It's not completely about LOVE love. It's about the friendship kind of love.

I flipped through the pages and then there was a knock on the door. I hid my music book and opened the door. Of course, it had to be Chad Dylan Cooper. He had one of those smiles on his face that said "Hey, I know your probably busy right now, but can you do me a ridiculous favor any way?"

"What do you want Chad?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"Why so negative today? I just came over to ask you for a teeny favor." he babied.

"Define teeny." I commanded.

"It's for a good cause." he softened up.

"What cause?"

"Well, there's this girl I like and her birthday is next week and..." he trailed off.

"And..." I tried to fish for him.

"I know about your music talents and I have heard you play and sing. I was thinking you could write me a song for her? I want to sing to her." he begged. Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper begging. That's something you don't see every day.

"Why would I do that?" I snapped.

"Because you have a kind soul and you love me."

"I don't love you." I said. _I love you alot. _I would never tell him that though, he has a girlfriend. Her birthday is next week, strange, so is mine.

"Ok, you at least think I'm cute." he smiled.

"No." I lied again.

"Can you please write me the song?" he begged. He showed me his blue eyes, they were extremely deep.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine." he retorted.

"Don't you dare say good." I threatened.

"Good." he teased.

"I told you not to!" I yelled.

"You said not to,so I had to." he smirked.

"Bye Chad." I slammed the dooron his face.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." he said through the door.

* * *

I just finished the song. I think it turned out well. I gave it to Josh and told himto give it to Chad. Today sucked. It is my birthday. All I got was a card from my mom, not eve a happy birthday from Marshall. It sucked. I heard another kock on the door. I jumped up and opened it excitedly, hoping to see a card or something. But no, it was Chad. He had hs guitar, and the song in his hand. If he was here to complain, I was going kill him.

"I'm here to talk about the song." he said sternly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you I needed it for a birthday present." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch. We sat down and he started to strum.

"I'm a superman  
I can take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to give up

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I got believe in destiny  
Or maybe an ordinary girl  
Without a soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

But my trust in fate  
If you'll come away  
And if bright and sun  
Tonight you're broken

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I got believe in destiny  
Or maybe an ordinary girl  
Without a soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll be a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I got believe in destiny  
Or maybe an ordinary girl  
Without a soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero"

That wasa the end of the song.

"Happy Birthday Sonsine."


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
